


You Come on Like a Drug

by TuppingLiberty



Category: W.E. (2011)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Pregnant Sex, slight D/s tone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 6 months pregnant, Wally is feeling ugly, fat, and worthless. Evgeni helps her discover a side of herself that changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Come on Like a Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_crazy_Luz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_crazy_Luz/gifts).



> For Luz, to welcome her to the tiniest fandom ever.

It was her belly knocking over the carton of milk that did Wally in. Nothing had gone right this morning, and she collapsed into the kitchen chair, watching the spilt milk spread across the table with absolutely no energy to get up and clean it. She laid her head on her folded arms and cried. She should just go back to bed and give up on this day.

That’s how Evgeni found her, five minutes later, returning from the night shift, and the thought that she was in a shirt that didn’t quite stretch over her 6-month bump and ugly pajama pants and her hair was crazy and she was  _ literally _ crying over spilt milk and Evgeni was witnessing it all made her let out a sob, hiding her face in her arms again.

She heard the rush of feet, felt Evgeni’s hands on her back and bump, reassuring and warm. “What’s wrong?” he asked tentatively. This wasn’t the first time her hormones had gotten the better of her in the last six months. But Wally knew that Evgeni’s first thoughts would always be for her health and the health of the baby she carried.

“Everything’s fine,” she reassured him quickly, “I’m just crazy,” she finished, wiping furiously at the still falling tears. 

Evgeni’s lips brushed her cheek, catching some of the tears. “My Wally, my darling, my love, you’re not crazy.” He gently pried her arms apart and began to pull her up into his arms. She didn’t resist when he placed her hand on his waist, took her other hand in his, and began to move them around the kitchen in a slow dance. With her belly between them, it was awkward, but the love in Evgeni’s eyes helped make her less aware of it. “Tell me what happened.”

Wally glanced back at the table. “It’s stupid.”

Evgeni stopped, gathering Wally’s face in his hands. “Your feelings are never stupid, Wally. Tell me.”

“It’s just...I’ve gained so much weight and nothing fits and my belly is too big to even function in the apartment so I spilled the milk for my cereal and I’m just...big and fat and ugly.” It all came out in a rush, with fresh tears that Evgeni slowly wiped away with his thumbs.

“You are so precious to me, Wally. I wish I could show you what I see.”

Wally smiled ruefully. “I look like a mess, Evi.”

Evgeni spun her in his arms, so that her back was plastered with him, the long, lean planes of him. He rested his hands on her bump and moved them in a sway. He kissed her neck, and Wally realized with a short laugh why he’d made the move - better access. “You are the sexiest being in existence. If I had my way, neither of us would work and I’d just be yours all day, to do with what you wished. I’d make you come, and come, and come until you begged me to stop. I’d worship you, Wally.”

Wally realized she’d stopped breathing and sucked in a breath quickly, all of her pregnancy hormones suddenly redirecting themselves to a new task. The speed at which Evgeni’s words could make her wet these days was really something for the record books. They were still gently rocking, Evgeni’s hands in an entirely chaste place, but his breath was tickling her neck as he nibbled under her ear, and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. “And you wouldn’t come until I told you to.” The words were out of her mouth before she’d put much thought into them, but she felt a fresh rush of pleasure at the image. 

She heard Evgeni let out a ragged breath. “I’d exist only for your pleasure.”

She felt his erection pressing into her back, and ground against it a little to hear Evgeni groan. “Do you think you could do it? Hold off until I said so?” She didn’t know where this was coming from, but it came with a rush of power that made her feel a little lightheaded. “Until I gave you permission to come?”

Evgeni’s answer was to suck a bruise into the skin of her upper back. “I’d…” his voice was tentative. “I’d like to try.” 

Wally knew they were turning a corner into something a little more powerful than normal. She wanted everything to be clear between them, and turned in Evgeni’s arms to hold his face. “You want to pleasure me until I’m satisfied, you want me to tell you when to come. You want me to take control.”

Evgeni’s agreement was shy but eager. “Yes, Wally.”

The power that coursed through her then burned away all the remains of the feelings of ugliness and insecurity. This gift Evgeni was giving her - it meant more to her than she could put into words. So she simply took him by the hand and led him back to the bedroom. “I think I need some help with my clothes,” she said, looking at him over her shoulder.

Wally closed her eyes at the sensation of his gentle hands brushing against her skin as he removed everything, the want in his eyes evident. “Now you,” she murmured, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Evgeni strip faster. “Good boy.” He flashed a grin at her. “Now go lie down, I want to sit on your face.”

It took her a minute to find the comfortable positioning, but soon she was gripping the headboard, thighs straddling Evgeni’s head, with his hands massaging her ass. He ran his nose through her wet curls first, and Wally was struck once again by how much he truly enjoyed doing this, unlike- unlike her first husband. Wally stuttered over the thought.  _ He _ wasn’t allowed here, and she banished him from her mind. Evgeni continued to stall, placing kisses on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, and Wally reached down to gently redirect his head. “Enough fooling around, Evgeni.”

Evgeni hummed slightly as his tongue swirled around her clit, and Wally arched, moaning. “Yes, fuck, yes.” She gripped the headboard tighter. The first one - Wally could tell it was going to come quickly. Hormones, she thought fleetingly as she rolled her hips into Evgeni’s tongue. He licked from her clit to her folds, before spearing his tongue inside her wet hole. He’d barely returned a second time when she shuddered through the first orgasm, knowing she was flooding him, feeling him lap at the extra slick eagerly. “Fuck, Evgeni, you’re so fucking good to me,” moaning again when he flattened his tongue to run over her clit continuously. 

She rode his face through another, reaching down at one point to guide Evgeni’s head again, then just feel the texture of his shaved head beneath her fingers. He’d groaned then, and she’d come again, rested her head against the headboard as he moved away from her sensitive clit but continued his slow, steady licks. At last, she raised up, and slowly moved down his body. His face was soaking wet, and he was panting, a blissed-out look on his face like he’d already come. Wally moved in, to kiss, to lick inside his mouth and taste herself and moan. She cupped his face so he’d look her in the eyes. “You’re going to make me come one more time on that beautiful dick of yours, then you get to come, alright, Evgeni?”

“Yes, love, yes. Want you to come again.” She felt him guiding his cock into her dripping hole, and she sat back with a sigh as he filled her completely.

“Mmmmmmm.” The sound was long and drawn out as Wally lifted and sank on him again. Evgeni thrust up, filling her even more, and she let him set the pace, happy to just take the pleasure as he gave it to her. Every time she came back down, he rolled his hips, grinding his flesh against her clit, and it was getting her to her next orgasm quickly, but it wasn’t quite enough, and she groaned in frustration.

One of Evgeni’s hands left her ass and flicked across her extremely sensitive nipples, and she arched. He did it again, in time with the hip roll, and she was gone, flying on the feeling of being the woman her man most desired. “Come for me now, Evi,” she mumbled as she sat back, letting him use her as he needed to finish himself off. He thrust up once, twice, and then she felt the flood of come inside her, the feeling of warmth spreading through her whole body.

He eased them gently onto their sides, and slipped out of her, reaching up to caress her cheek. “I love you so much, my Wally.”

“I- Thank you for that.” She snuggled into his chest. This, _ this _ was a much better ending, if she’d had to end up back in bed. She fell asleep listening to Evgeni’s steady heartbeat, his hand stroking over her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have somehow stumbled across this as not Iocane7, Stardusteddameron, or Luz, please come visit me on my tumblr @animalasaysrauer
> 
> This is the first thing I've written for any fandom that wasn't Stormpilot, so if Stormpilot's your jam, please check my other stuff out!


End file.
